Amor Correspondido
by Marismylle
Summary: Está entre os capítulos 10 e 11 da fic Rock n' Roll...Let's Go! Tem que ler a primeira, para entender esta aqui. Especial Aoshi e Misao


Amor Correspondido 

(AVISO: Ler primeiro a fic Rock n' Roll...Let's Go! Até o capítulo 10)

Era uma bela Quinta feira de manhã... Numa sala de aula... Um curso de Educação Física... Uma aula chata, com um professor pior ainda...Uma linda jovem de longos cabelos negros sequer prestava atenção no discurso de seu mestre a sua frente... Distraída, estava pensando na vida...

"Mas que aula chata! Como é que a Kaoru consegue prestar atenção numa coisa feia que nem esse professor gordo, careca, barrigudo e com uma verruga no nariz. Ah, eu mereço. Será que, quando eu chegar em casa, o Aoshi já vai estar lá? Ou será que ele voltou a trabalhar naquela firma do Himura? Ah, seria tão bom se, depois que este chato terminar de falar e eu for embora para casa, o Aoshi já estiver me esperando com o almoço pronto. Ai, aquele espaghetti dele é ótimo. Mas... Eu prefiro o MEU Aoshi servido com Champanhe francês na banheira e...nu. Ai, que vergonha! O que eu tô pensando? Pensando bem, até que não é tão vergonha assim, já que eu tô casada com ele.

Hey, o que esse professor tá fazendo?

Ele tá sentado em cima da mesa, sem sapato, tomando refri e comendo chocolate. O cara tá pensando que tá na casa dele ou confundiu a sala de aula com praia, para fazer piquenique em plena aula? Sei lá. **Ano**... Onde eu tava mesmo? Ah sim. Eu casada com Aoshi. Que sonho. Sonho, não. Realidade. Mas pena que ele seja tão fechado, igual uma ostra. Mas conforme os anos se passam, eu sinto que ele está ficando um pouco diferente. Comigo pelo menos. Acho que a confiança dele em mim aumentou. Ou ele sabe que já não sou mais aquela menininha mimada que ele teve que ajudar do Programa de Proteção às Testemunhas. Aquela época foi barra e Aoshi foi muito bom comigo. Não ousaria pedir mais nada a ele. Toda a minha vida aqui em Tóquio eu devo a ele. Eu sei que qualquer mulher casada pensaria em Ter um filho com o homem que ama, mas acho que não teria coragem de pedir algo desse tipo a ele. Opa! Será que Aoshi gosta de criança? Sei lá, Misao, ne **baka**, você devia conhecer melhor seu marido."

-Ahn? Ah, sim, Mika, a matéria, sabe o que é, né, eu não copei o que o fessor tava falando, sabe, eu tô perdida com coisas fora da facu, é, pois, é tá? Pede para a Kaoru, ela deve Ter a matéria.

"O Aoshi, depois daquele dia do atentado, vem me tratando diferente, eu não sei. A Kaoru disse que quando ele ficou sabendo, ele ficou completamente transtornado. O Himura disse até que ele estava tão nervoso que não conseguiu dirigir da firma até o hospital, com risco de atropelar alguém no caminho. Será mesmo que eu tenho tanta importância para ele, a ponto dele querer algo mais sério como filhos? Filhos...ah, quem me dera...Não, não. Não combina comigo. Eu ainda sou uma criança, como é que eu vou cuidar de outra? Ah, quer saber? Vou parar com esses devaneios todos e me concentrar na aula. Hein? Já acabou a aula? Que bom!"

Misao guarda suas coisas e vai até o estacionamento com Kaoru, que lhe dá carona.

-Ah, Kaoru, obrigadão pela carona. O carro do Aoshi está no conserto e o outro ele usa para trabalhar. Até amanhã.

-Não há de quê. Dá um beijo no meu niitchan por mim, tá?

-Pode deixar.

Misao abre a porta da sala e encontra tudo muito quieto. "Será que Aoshi foi almoçar fora?" Mas, conforme vai chegando na cozinha, ela sente um cheirinho maravilhoso de comida. E, quando chega lá, tem a mais bela das visões: seu lindo e maravilhoso príncipe encantado (leia-se Aoshi), vestido apenas de shorts e chinelos, e todos aqueles músculos e torax mais do que definidos, o cabelo molhado, recém saído do banho, no meio da cozinha preparando um risoto de frango com shoyu, cantarolando alguma coisa parecida com **Ice Blue Eyes.**

-Olá, Misao! Está com fome? Já está quase pronto – Aoshi afinal percebera a presença de Misao, que foi retirada de seus devaneios.

-Nossa, Aoshi. Nunca te vi assim, tão romântico! – Misao brincava com Aoshi, enquanto dava-lhe um abraço por trás. – Que foi? Será que algum bicho te mordeu?

-Engraçadinha! Eu só queria te fazer uma surpresa. Lembra de que dia é hoje?

-Não é meu aniversário, nem qualquer data que eu me lembre.

-Então, deixe-me te lembrar:- dizendo isso, coloca uma travessa na mesa e faz Misao se sentar: - Hoje é o dia em que eu encontrei a jóia mais preciosa para mim. Isso, há cinco anos. E hoje é o dia em que eu vou te agradecer da melhor forma – dizendo isso, começa a servir Misao – Depois do almoço tenho uma surpresinha para você.

-Nossa! Mais? Para mim, já é o suficiente.

-Nada disso. Hoje eu vou te mimar e te fazer a mulher mais feliz.

-Mas, Aoshi, sou eu quem deveria estar te agradecendo pelo que fez comigo até agora.

-Shh. Não diga mais nada. Vamos comer, senão esfria.

-Hai. **Itadakimasu**. – Misao e Aoshi almoçam em silêncio, mas não aquele silêncio frio e perturbador, e sim, um silêncio calmo, acolhedor, enquanto trocavam olhares cúmplices.

Após o almoço, Misao lavou a louça, Aoshi enxugou e guardou. Depois de tudo limpo, Aoshi a chamou:

-Misao?

-Sim?

-Você vai fazer alguma coisa agora?

-Não, porque?

-Então me siga.

E Aoshi conduziu uma Misao curiosa e de olhos vendados até o banheiro, onde havia preparado uma banheira com sais e pétalas de rosas.

-Pode tirar a venda agora. – Misao obedece e, quando vê, fica perplexa, não sabe nem o que dizer.

-Aoshi...O-o que é isso?

-Isso, minha querida, é uma parte da minha surpresa. O restante vem aos poucos, durante toda a nossa vida juntos. Agora, vamos, eu preciso te dar um banho. Tá muito quente, não acha?

Nem bem terminou de falar e começou a despir Misao. Como não tinham pressa, Aoshi ia tirando cada peça com muita sensualidade, o que arrancava suspiros de Misao, que se derretia toda com os toques de seu amado. Por fim, Aoshi se despiu também e lentamente, como se carregasse uma boneca de porcelana, entrou com Misao dentro da banheira e começou a massagear suas costas, braços, cabelos...Misao, extasiada se virou de frente para ele e também começou a lavar Aoshi, que sentia todos os carinhos de Misao passando por seu corpo e, sentindo a excitação chegar a seu ápice, pegou Misao no colo e a carregou até seu quarto e se enxugou. Misao, ficou um pouco assustada com a repentina atitude dele:

-Aoshi? Está tudo bem? – no que Aoshi responde com a sua voz mais sensual:

-Sim, mas seria melhor se pudéssemos acbar com este tormento aqui – e aponta para uma certa região "baixa" – A-G-O-R-A. – Misao olhou pra onde Aoshi aponta e entende perfeitamente bem o que isso queria dizer. Com a cara mais safada, de "menininha ingenuamente tarada", ela diz, provocante:

-Venha meu querido, satisfazer nossos desejos o mais rápido possível.

Misao puxou Aoshi pelo pescoço e começou abeijar e dar-lhe pequenas mordiscadas por todo o pescoço, orelhas e, quando Aoshi geme, suplicando:

-Por favor Misao, eu não agüento mais de tesão.

-Sim, meu amor, venha. – Misao se colocava na posição, enquanto Aoshi a fazia a mulher mais feliz do mundo, proporcionando o maior prazer e amor que poderia lhe dar. Era a mulher dele.

E assim, após consumarem o amor, adormeceram, felizes e exaustos pelo dia especial.

-Aoshi?

-Sim?

-Obrigada.

-Porquê?

-Por me fazer tão feliz e completa.

-Sou eu quem deveria te agradecer. Por me acreditar nas coisas mais simples da vida. Com você, aprendi o que é amor. Aprendi a confiar só em você. Eu sou feliz com você.

-Ah, Aoshi...-Misao suspirava e sorria de orelha a orelha, se aconchegando mais e mais nos braços de seu amado.

-Misao?

-Sim?

-Você gosta de crianças?

-Sim. Porque?

-Então, eu quero Ter um monte de filhos com você. Um time de futebol para começar, já está bom.

-QUÊ? Você tá pensando que eu sou fábrica de fazer filhos, é?

-Hehe, é brincadeira. Eu só quero um, mesmo porque, eu não posso sustentar tanta boca assim.

-Ah, vai, não reclama. Você até que ganha bem, não reclama.

-Tá, pode ser. Mas aí eu não vou poder dar tanta atenção ao meu amorzinho, o que ia ser péssimo.

-Eu concordo com você. Eu te amo.

-Eu também. Mas, agora, descanse, meu amor.

E, assim, com um grande sorriso nos lábios, Aoshi enlaça Misao e o casal apaixonado adormece, tendo a certeza de que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro era muito bem correspondido.

OWARI

**NOTA:** Algumas expressões citadas (em negrito) durante a fic (por ordem de aparecimento):

**Ano...** - Essa expressão é muito usada quando a gente quer se lembrar de alguma coisa, ou quando tá sem graça, ou quando não sabe o que dizer, ou quando vai retomar alguma conversa anterior... Resumindo: é só para enrolar mesmo (equivale mais ou menos ao nosso: Tipow, Então, É que, etc, etc...)

**Baka** - Burra, idiota, etc.

**Ice Blue Eyes** - (para quem não sabe, é a música tema da Misao e os olhos gelados azuis a que se refere o título só pode ser do Okashira da Oniwabanshu e fala dos sentimentos que ela nutre por ele – na minha fic "Rock n' Roll ... Let's Go, acho que capítulo 10, tem a letra e a tradução dessa música, em forma de songfic)

Itadakimasu - Bom Apetite. 

**Owari**- FIM, the End.

------------------ --------------------- --------------------- -------------------

_Oiê! Sou eu, Marismylle. Ainda estou viva e agora com este capítulo, que na verdade faz parte da fic. Rock n'Roll...Let's Go, especial Aoshi e Misao. Isso estava pronto fazia meio ano, mas perdido num caderno véio da faculdade (então, deve fazer mais tempo, eu já me formei há quase um ano e meio!). Calhou de cair em pleno dia dos namorados aqui no Brasil! Eu ainda não desisti de Amor a Primeira Vista, viu? Quem mandou reviews, eu agradeço muito! Eu só não tive tempo de atualizar por falta de idéias e tempo. Mas julho está aí, e se eu tirar férias, eu termino._

_Sem mais delongas_

_Já ne_

_Marismylle_

_(12/06/2005)_

_Feliz dia dos Namorados_

_(Especial para o meu Má!)_


End file.
